


Salacious, Lascivious, and Lewd

by ChokeMeDaddy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, GTA V AU, Knife Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokeMeDaddy/pseuds/ChokeMeDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan were like a fire burning through the streets of Los Santos. Unstoppable and Inseparable. Nothing would break them and no one could stop them. They had run this city for a long time past and would continue to for a long time still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salacious, Lascivious, and Lewd

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Thanks for reading. As always, I really appreciated kudos or if you are able to take the time to comment. Leave me some criticism or compliments. Hope you enjoy.

Ray moaned. It was obscene and practically pornographic, resonating through the room.  
He couldn’t help it, Ryan’s fingers just felt So, Fucking, Good.  
+++  
No one could really blame Ryan for almost breaking down his front door as he crashed into the apartment. Thinking about the text sitting in his phone sent a shiver down his spine.  
It was nothing much, just a flirty, winking emoticon with a few simple words.  
‘Ryan. I’m waiting.’  
It was the utterly filthy implications behind the words that had Ryan getting a little hot under the collar. 

Inside Ryan and Ray’s shared apartment, darkness appeared to cling to every wall and every corner. A deep silence hang heavy in the air.  
“Ray?” He called out. No answer. He looked around for any sign of the Puerto Rican but found none. As always the place was spotless but Ryan couldn’t help but feel that something was off. He realized it when he turned his head to the room just beside the kitchen. The door was open. 

Dropping his bag on the couch, the sandy-blonde sauntered over, pushing open the door. It swung open silently revealing a lithe body reclining on the large double bed clad in nothing but a pair of lacy black underwear, garters and knee high fishnet stockings.  
The black of the lace seemed to almost melt into the jet black bed sheets beneath it. Ray’s eyes were closed and his hands lay flat against the bed by his sides.  
He hardly reacted when Ryan crossed the room with long strides, crawling on top of him. The corners of his mouth turned up into an easy smile.

“You know.” Ryan began. “You should really be more careful. I could have been anyone. A cop, a serial killer.” Ray moaned as Ryan gently bit his earlobe.  
“Ryan.”  
“Mmm?”  
“You are a serial killer.” He deadpanned, eyes opening to focus on the man above him. Ryan chuckled gently at that. “True.”  
“And plus, I knew it was you.” He closed his eyes again, throwing his head back against the pillow when Ryan bit at his neck. Ryan slid a hand between their bodies cupping Ray’s erection through the thin fabric of his underwear causing Ray to buck his hips forward and let out a shaky breath.

“You. Are wearing, way too many clothes right now.” He informed Ryan breathlessly.  
Ryan snorted and continued groping Ray through his clothes. Ray was letting out small gasps with his head pressed back against the pillow, his throat exposed, practically begging for Ryan to bend down and bite him.

Ryan, however, had other ideas. He stopped his ministrations, looking down at his lover with a smile. His smile became a smirk when ray whined, and moved his own hand down to replace Ryan’s. Ryan was quicker grabbing Ray’s wrist and forcing it above his head alongside the other.  
Holding Ray’s writs with one hand, He reached over the side of the bed dipping into the small set of drawers beside the bed. He drew out a mostly black silk tie adorned with small blood-red roses. He quickly slid it around Ray’s wrists and pulled it tight, attaching them to the headboard. 

Ray attempted to wriggle free but realized immediately how pointless it was.  
“Ryan please.” He begged, breathing hard.  
“Stay there. I will be back.” Ryan said firmly and slid off the bed. He headed over to the small en suite bathroom making to enter but paused at the doorway. Silently he turned to look at the younger man on the bed. Ray was too busy trying to free himself to notice Ryan’s stare.  
Eventually he felt Ryan’s eyes on him and looked over.  
“What?” He snapped. Ryan smirked, taking note of Ray fully erect cock.  
“Nothing.” He answered and walked into the bathroom. 

Taking his time, Ryan plucked a small unassuming bottle of the ceramic bench. He slid it into his pocket before exiting the bathroom but not before taking a moment to admire his physique in the mirror.  
Ray looked up as he heard Ryan entering but the older man didn’t pay any attention to him, instead he walked over to the other side of the bedroom and stopped in front of a large set of oak drawers.  
Ryan reached into the dark wicker basket sitting on top and grabbed a small metal object. The room was silent as he sauntered back over to the double bed and wasted no time in straddling Ray’s thighs.  
He slid an arm around Ray’s neck and pulled the Puerto Rican into a heated kiss. It rough and desperate but full of fire. A show of dominance. 

He forced Ray down, and covered the smaller body with his own. Ray moaned into his mouth, the sound somewhat muffled by the kiss.  
Their tongues fought, each trying to win dominance. Ryan’s force and power over the smaller man winning out easily.  
Eventually they broke apart, both breathing hard. Ray’s lips were red and his eyes were blown with lust and want. He looked up at the above him, his face displaying his desire. 

Ryan, being the merciful man that he was, decided to move things on a touch. He snatched the knife up from the table on which he’d placed it and brought in front of Ray’s eyes. Silently asking if it was okay.  
At the sight of the weapon Ray’s eyes widened and his breathing picked up.

He loved this and Ryan knew it. Submitting so perfectly was in Ray’s nature. He adored Ryan’s dominance, the feeling of being utterly powerless against the other man. Thinking about sent shivers down his spine.  
He inhaled sharply as the cold metal touched his skin, dragging down his chest leaving a thin trail of crimson blood behind.  
The touch sent a rush through his body, burning his soul in a way that Ray couldn’t stand to love but did anyway.  
A dark soul and a love for carnage and bloodshed had always been part of Ray. Possibly because of this and his violent nature, Ray had always been somewhat of a masochist. Meeting Ryan had only ever heightened those feelings. 

“Ryan.” He begged breathlessly. “Ryan, please.” He pulled at his binds and moaned desperately as Ryan cut into his flesh once more.  
The blade kissed his stomach, barley cutting into his soft skin before sliding downwards down. Ray bucked his hips as the cold blade trailed his inner thighs barely touching him.  
Ryan stopped and for a moment just stared at Ray, a fire burning hot in his gut. A fire that would destroy them one day. They both knew it and perhaps it was reckless but neither could bring themselves to care. 

Ryan smirked devilishly cause ray to almost sink into the bed below him. He placed the knife on Ray’s chest, the blade pointing up at Ray’s chin, forcing him to keep his head back and reached up to slid his dark blue t-shirt over his head.  
The item was dropped over the side of the bed and forgotten about. 

The most criminally insane man on the planet and his protégé.

Ryan picked the knife up off Ray’s chest and placed it on the bedside table before sliding a muscled around the sniper's waist with the other cupping his neck. Ray whimpered softly as Ryan lifted his body upwards, crushing their lips together.  
Slow, languid and full of heat.  
Their bodies moved in sync, lips locked tight. Becoming one, a single entity. No longer alone in the cold dark world. Two crime lords alone in the dark.

Sex was so much more to them. It meant everything. Every word whispered in the dark, every fiery kiss. It was a power trip, a life changing experience. It never just sex, it was a joining of souls.  
Sex, mayhem, chaos. Running the streets of Los Santos was a game to them, a ritual of sorts. Every time they touched a spark flew, every look they gave each was a fire catching and this, and this was a fire running rampant through the street of the world. Of their world.

Their lips moved slow and heavy. Their tongues exploring every inch of each other’s mouth. Ryan’s hand on Ray’s waist, Ray’s arms stretched above his head. He wanted to move, to touch Ryan, feel his body but he couldn’t.  
Ryan knew. Ryan always new. They had a connection, one that wasn't entirely natural.  
Ryan reached over with one hand and languidly undid the knots holding Ray’s wrists to the bedpost. As soon as his hands were free Ray wrapped his arms around Ryan. One hand in his hair, the other clutching at his shoulder blades.  
Ryan pulled away from his lips and left a trail of kisses down his jaw before moving down to kiss at his neck. Ryan was sucking hickeys into Ray’s throat alternating between sucking and biting harshly. 

Ray was in ecstasy, his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. Small keening sounds fell out of his mouth. His hands clutched at Ryan’s back like he was afraid he would disappear if he let go.  
When Ryan pulled back, they were both panting heavily, heat coursing through their bodies. Ray gasped as Ryan rolled his hips down, the denim of his jeans rubbing against Ray’s thigh, the weight of his body pressing against Ray’s cock.

“You’re still,” He gasped “wearing, too many, clothes.” The words sounding broken. Ryan took note of Ray’s words and slid a hand between their bodies, reaching for his belt. He undid the buckle with one hand then flicked open the metal button, sliding down his zip in the same motion. Evidently, he was moving to slow for Ray’s tastes as he let out an impatient noise and reached down himself trying to make quicker work of the process.  
Before he could however, Ryan grabbed his wrists and pushed them into the bed beside his head. Ray tried to struggle out of his grip but fell still at the look in Ryan’s eyes, telling him exactly what would happen if he didn’t stop. He lay still but refused to stay quiets, letting out annoyed whining sounds. Ryan ignored him and his slid pants off himself. They joined the forgotten shirt on the floor shortly followed by a pair of black boxer briefs followed by a pair of black boxer briefs.  
Ray whined again when Ryan didn’t get back to touching him immediately. Ryan laughed softly at him and moved to stand at the end of the bed, staring down at Ray.

“Ryan.” Ray mewled, staring back at him with a look full of intensity and lust. Ryan shivered from the tone he was using. It didn’t go unnoticed by Ray who, like the little Minx he was smirked back at him.  
“Ryan.” He sung enticingly as he pushed himself up and over onto his hands and knees. His smirk was grew positively lewd as he crawled towards Ryan. He moved slowly but seductively towards Ryan almost as if he were trying to seduce Ryan. He stared up at him with dark alluring eyes almost black with lust.  
“Ryan.” He whispered “Ryan.” His eyes were half lidded as as he tilted his head back, exposing his throat. Ryan reached out with one hand and traced two fingers up the soft expanse of flesh. The younger’s eyes slid shut and his mouth opened slightly. He moaned and pushed his head back further, encouraging Ryan.

When the older man’s touched instead disappeared, his eyes snapped open, head moving up to watch Ryan. The sandy-blonde was on the other side of the room rummaging through a drawer.  
When he felt Ray’s eyes on him, he looked over his shoulder, smiling evilly at the younger man who was perched on the end of the bed still on all fours. Turning back to the drawer, he pulled out what looked like a pile of silk and leather.  
Ray’s eyes widened when he realized what it was. 

Ryan strode back over to the dark haired man and slid his free hand into his silky locks. Without warning he yanked his hand back with a vicious force, pulling Ray’s head back with it. Before Ray could react Ryan slide the cold leather collar around his neck.  
Ray whined and reached up to claw at it. Ryan was faster and grabbed the wrist that was closest to him, pulling it behind the smaller man’s back before repeating the movement with the other. He ignored Ray’s protests and slid the silky fabric around them, fastening them with a tight knot.  
“Ryan, Please, please.” Ryan continued to ignore his younger lover choosing instead to wrap the last piece of fabric he had around Ray’s eyes tightening it at the back. He decided against a gag thinking how he wanted to be able to hear all of Ray cries and moans as he ravished the younger's body. 

He forced Ray’s body down onto the bed and crawled on top of him, littering Ray’s neck with kisses. Ray felt like he was floating, with his arms pinned behind his back and his vision cut off, Ryan kisses felt that much better.  
Still mouthing at Ray’s neck, Ryan reached down and slid Ray’s lacy black underwear down his thighs opting to leave the fishnet stockings and garters on. He reached over to the table beside the bed and snatched up the small bottle of lube from where he had placed it earlier.

He wasted no time in lubing up the three middle fingers of his left hand. Without warning he slid two of them into Ray. The Puerto Rican arched his back, mouth open in a silent cry too shocked to even make a noise.  
Ryan pumped his fingers inside Ray, making sure to slick him up properly. He pushed them deep inside the other man then curled them drawing the appendages out slowly making Ray cry out in pleasure, his face a picture of ecstasy.  
He slid them in and out of Ray a few more times, occasionally curling them, and soon added a third, sliding them deep into Ray and pulling them out again at a torturous speed.

At this point, Ray was a whimpering mess barely able to do anything other than arch his body and mewl softly. All too soon Ryan pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Ray’s thigh. Ray whined at the loss but was quickly shut up when he felt Ryan’s hands on his legs, encouraging them up. He positioned them over his shoulders making sure that Ray was comfortable.  
Pouring a small amount of lube into his hand, Ryan reached down and slicked his cock. Ray tensed slightly when he felt the blunt head of Ryan’s cock pressing against his hole but Ryan calmed him by stroking a hand down his side, waiting for him to relax. 

When Ray’s body had become fully slack, Ryan began to slide in. He grasped Ray’s thighs to steady himself and pushed forwards till he was fully inside. Ray let out a strangled cry and Ryan paused for a moment. Eventually Ray started pushing back on Ryan’s cock.  
The older took that as a sign to start moving. He pulled out and slammed back in at a dizzying speed, drawing a groan from Ray. He repeated the motion pulling out slowly and slamming back into the young man underneath him. 

“Ah, Ryan, Fuck.” Ray practically yelled. Ryan continued the motion but increased the speed causing Ray to cry out. He moved in and out of Ray over and over until he was screaming Ryan’s name. It didn’t take too long until Ryan felt a familiar heat pooling low in his stomach. He reached down with one hand and started pumping Ray’s cock. Ray’s cries only got louder as his body moved in time with Ryan’s thrusts.

“RYAN, RYAN, RYAN.” He chanted over and over again. “Oh, fuck.”  
“Ray, fuck Ray. God you feel good.” Ryan praised and Ray bucked his hips forwards.  
“Fuck, Ryan, Ryan, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna, I’m gonna.” Ryan could feel Ray was as close as he was.  
“With me baby, cum with me.” He picked up his pace and gripped Ray’s cock tight. Slamming into Ray again and again until the tight hole clenched around him and Ray came with a wordless scream, Ryan following shortly after.

Ryan pulled out of Ray but stayed lying on top of him. He reached up to pull off the blindfold. The stayed in that position for a while, breathing hard and coming down from the high.  
Eventually Ryan stood up causing Ray to whimper in protest. He didn’t go far just into the bathroom to pick up wet cloth. He headed back over to the bed and gently encouraged Ray to move over onto his stomach. He gently untied his binds, letting Ray’s hands to fall to his sides.  
He quickly cleaned up the younger man and reached up to undo the collar around his neck. 

“Wait.” Ray’s voice broke the silence. “Leave it on.” He ordered Ryan.  
“You sure.” Ryan asked cautiously. Ray nodded once. He left the collar but moved Ray so he was lying on his back.  
He slid into the bed beside Ray and pulled the covers up over them. He held the Ray in his arms, gently stroking his hair.

“I love you, Ryan.” Ray whispered into his chest.  
“I know baby, I love you too.” Ryan murmured back quietly.

It didn’t take long till they were fast asleep. Breathing gently in the dark of the night.

Ray and Ryan were like a fire burning through the streets of Los Santos. Unstoppable and Inseparable.


End file.
